Harry Potter: The Year of Voldemorts Defeat
by tonks0715
Summary: I continuation of the Harry Potter story after Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ginny begin where they left off. Hermione and Ron's love begins to blossom.  I welcome any comments and criticism. This is my first fan fic.


Harry awoke, startled, his brow soaked with sweat. He felt around for his glasses and pushed them to his face. Somehow, through the tragedy and excitement of the night, Harry was able to fall asleep. He and the Weasleys' had come to the burrow late last night. Harry grudgingly agreed to stay with them for at least the night, after much convincing by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear," she said tiredly, "you really must come stay with us. It's not good for a boy your age to be by himself, especially at a time like this. And Hogwarts isn't fit to house even Peeves."

"Er, ok," Harry reluctantly agreed. He hadn't appreciated being called a boy. After all, hadn't he just defeated the most powerful wizard in history himself?

It took a moment for Harry's eyes to adjust to the darkness. The clock read 3am. _I wonder how Ron is feeling,_ he thought, _better go check on him._

Harry climbed out of his bed and crept over to the place where Ron was supposed to be sleeping.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "how are you feeling mate?"

Harry was unsurprised to find Ron's bed empty. He crept out the door and made his way down to the Weasleys' kitchen.

"'s not fair 'Ermione," Ron wept into her shoulder, "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"I know," Hermione replied, stroking his hair, one tear sliding down her cheek, "Fred will be greatly missed."

Although Harry knew the pair of them would end up together, the sight of them displaying affection was still awkward.

"Er, sorry," he said stupidly, "thought maybe Ron came down here for a snack."

"It's all right Harry," Hermione smiled slightly; "I was just making Ron some tea. Would you like some?" She got up, and with the flick of her wand started the fire.

"Sure," Harry replied.

He sat down next to Ron, who sat up straight, apparently uncomfortable at what Harry had just witnessed.

"I was a little hungry," Ron mumbled, "thought I would make my way down here. Hermione was up reading."

"I couldn't possibly sleep. I had too much on my mind. How are you feeling Harry?"

That was the first time someone had asked Harry how he felt. How did he feel? Knowing that Voldemort could never hurt the people he loved again gave him the greatest satisfaction he had ever felt. But his happiness at the defeat of Voldemort was tainted by the grief of losing Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

"I'm ok," Harry lied.

Hermione sat back down and poured some tea for herself, Harry and Ron. They sat in silence for some time, and then slowly made their back to their rooms. Hermione said goodnight at Ginny's room.

Long after the sound of Ron's snoring filled the room, Harry's mind was still racing with the events of the night. There was one thought, however, that left Harry with a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. Teddy Lupin. Poor Teddy Lupin, who like Harry, would never know his parents; never know how much they loved him. Lupin had named Harry godfather of Teddy, a responsibility Harry was going to take seriously.

"Harry dear, would you like some more pumpkin juice?"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted at breakfast by the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Oh, yes please. Thanks." Harry gulped the bit of pumpkin juice Mrs. Weasley had just poured him.

"Good morning." Harry's stomach flip flopped at the sound of Ginny's voice. He looked up and saw that she was looking straight at him.

"Good morning Ginny love," Mrs. Weasley said, "I've just made some breakfast. Sit."

Ginny took the only open spot, right next to Harry. Neither of them dared to look at each other. Harry could feel his heart racing and his cheeks flushing.

"What do you lot want to do today," Ron said between bites of egg, "I was thinking we could go down to the orchard and play a little quidditch. I reckon it's been awhile since any of us have played. Thought it might cheer us up a bit."

"Sounds great," replied Harry.

"I'd rather not," Hermione didn't looked up from her book, "the book's just getting good." Harry knew the real reason; Hermione had never been much of a quidditch player.

"You boys had better not use real balls. We don't want to have another incident with the neighboring muggle village catching a glimpse of the snitch, or worse yet, a bludger!" Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron warningly.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny headed out to the orchard for a bit of quidditch.

"Harry! Wait!"

Harry turned around to see Ginny running towards him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. As Harry stood there, he couldn't help but notice that Ginny had gotten even more beautiful over the past year. All of his old feelings came rushing back. There was nothing to keep them apart now, no danger to Ginny's life.

"Hi," she said, trying to catch her breath, "I thought maybe I could speak to you before we start playing."

"Ok," Harry replied.

"Come on!" yelled Ron.

"You just go and set up, we'll be right behind you"

Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny but continued walking towards the orchard.

"Harry, I've missed you!" She threw her arms around him.

"Uh, I've missed you too," Harry replied, slowing wrapping his arms around her.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Finally the moment that Harry had been waiting a year for, they kissed. Harry didn't know how long they stood there, but he knew he never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
